Bitter Honey
by TheHatHatch
Summary: Lissa has had her ups and downs yet she keeps a smile on her face. But all that changes when she finds her supposed muse, along with a myriad of friends and foes who appear in her life. With a score to write and a dance for two, the stage is set, for a bond shall give them strength. No matter how bittersweet it is.


Bitter Honey

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem**

Chapter 1- Inept At Best

* * *

_"In the beginning, a void filled the air..."_

_"Then awoken by a voice, the amnesiac found themselves aloft in a field."_

_"On their left, bonds familiar yet distant to recall, held out their hands, smiling radiantly for their own. On their right, the mark of a vessel, slumbered within their consciousness."_

_"The amnesiac lead the heroes as their tactician, protecting the land that was Ylisse against the Fell Dragon."_

_"But in the end, to maintain peace, the amnesiac made the decision to sacrifice themselves at the risk of their own life."_

_"Using the Fell Dragon's own power against itself and the Fire Emblem blessed by Naga, they ascended as the Avatar, slaying the Fell Dragon in the end."_

_"But true to Naga's words, the Avatar then began fading away. Though their friends were distraught, the Avatar thanked everyone, reminding them of the bonds they formed before praying to meet in another life."_

_"Even after a century had passed since the war, even after Ylisse was rebuilt. The Avatar was never found to this day…"_

* * *

"What a beautiful song, sis! I wish I could see the Fire Emblem." She says holding her hands together in prayer and praise.

"Is that so?" Emmeryn asks, placing her silver lute onto a nightstand beside her.

She nods approvingly, standing up from the pattern rug she sat on, "Your voice is so soothing... It was like a dream come true."

Emmeryn smiles underneath her hand, reaching out hesitantly before patting her little sister's blonde head, "Thank you for the kind words, Lissa. Your praise will surely bolster my confidence."

Lissa giggles with appreciation for her older sister, "You're already brave! You even have the king listening to your songs. I just want to hear about the story of how the Avatar saved the world from the evil Fell Dragon again!"

Emmeryn, in her moment of joy, saddens at the mention, retreating her hand back to her lap, "Unfortunately, I cannot recall the tales of the Avatar again."

Lissa pouts at the rejection, "Why not!? I wanna hear the story! Everytime I ask someone about it they tell me to forget about it."

Emmeryn places a finger on the bridge of Lissa's nose, teasing her with a somber smile, "Sometimes a story is just a story. There are those who do not acknowledge it, not out of spite, but merely passing from memory."

The pigtailed girl then raises a fist in the air, "Then I'll sing the tale of the Avatar! Everyone will remember the story for years to come! Well, one day."

Sticking her tongue out like the child she was, her sister giggles, exasperating a sigh from the lips of the minstrel, "Such a youthful child. Would you like to hear another story then? One made after a dream I had."

Nodding with invigorating agreement, the little girl sits back down again as her ears open in delight to the siren's song. Yet as Emmeryn began stringing her lute, Lissa eyes slowly fell, her conscious diving back into her heart.

* * *

Dark cyan eyes open to the warmth of a hearth. Her surroundings blurry yet familiar when she grasps reality with a sharp rasp of breath. Acting as the catalyst- the blonde arouses from her slumber, bringing her hand to grasp the peel and pull with urgency.

With a moment to stare into her mitten hands and another to gaze towards the steaming dough emerging from beyond the kiln that towered their phantasia- she quickly turns to the sheet pan behind, sliding the loaves across it. The aroma of freshly baked bread soon envelopes the kitchen, luring her nose ever closer to the loaves spread in front of her. But with a hymn of restraint, she shakes her head, dropping the spade into a holster as the head chef looks over his shoulder towards the sheet, "Looks good. I'll take care of the rest of today's batch. Toss the loaves into the display case and then help out Soleil with the reception afterwards."

The conasuir said, pulling around dough of his own. Nodding in consensus, Lissa carries the pan sheet through a swing of the cafe doors, bringing her to the commotion of customers bustling about as they eye pastries and tarts neatly packed onto shelves and breads and buns gathered in baskets. Contrasting from the sweets was the spicy, a known bon vivant womanizer who flirted with the ladies constantly. It was strange to the blonde and to an extent, irritating when the playgirl widen her horizons even towards her as well. Catcalling became apart of her daily routine in the bakery and though Lissa ultimately ignored her flirtation, she questioned the redhead. Her answer was always the same from then on, "_Chivalrous as I am, you deserve to smile._"

"Hey Sol, mind opening the counter for me?" The blonde asks, earning the redhead's attention as she pauses in the middle of fortune telling by caressing a woman's hand. With a wink that screamed 'deviance' she waves off the young maiden, stepping away from the register and towards the counter. Opening the flap, Lissa quickly passes by and drops the new loaves into the display case. As the loaves descended into their bins so does the shoppers curiosity, peering over the glass casing that separated dreams from reality.

Swiping the sweat from her brow, she hung her apron away before taking off her hairnet and shoving them inside the apron as well. Taking her stand near the playgirl, she then grabbed for her violet hair tie, using her other hand to run back her unbounded hair in preparation, tying them up into her signature twin ponytails, "You look divine princess. Did Fredrick ask you to help me?"

"He sure did. Said he'd do the rest of the batches today." With confirmation from the chef's right-hand woman, Soleil tilted her head and began to ponder. Though her eyes were closed with very subtle change in expression, the apprentice could already tell the redhead had a plan devised for the news told to her. Both diligently worked hard in their position, or for the other, swooning customers over. It wasn't as busy as they thought it would be but nonetheless; uneventful as it was, the blonde appreciated the smooth sailing.

But what seemed like a steady stance, she couldn't help ruminate bygone memories of the grand tales sung by minstrels. Few she's heard in the city and not even the auditorium housed similar nor exciting plays that shared the same enticing chronicles of old.

Nothing far from the shelf yet it felt she was still out of reach, "What would she do?" She asked herself. But without warning, Soleil embraced the blonde from behind, earning a tiny yelp and a blush the redhead absolutely adored, "Sulking my dear princess? Does your prince charming need to comfort you?"

The redhead questions as the blonde prys away her arms but to her demise, the grip of a hopeless romantic is futile to escape from, "Sol, what are you doing!? You're making the customers get the wrong idea about us."

"And is there a problem? It wouldn't hurt to give the ladies and gents a show to remember." With a cheeky wink from the redhead, Lissa rolls her eyes in response finally freeing herself from the womanizer's bind when the conasuir himself bludgeons her with a ladle.

"And turn my shop into a rostrum?! Not in a million years! Not as long as I'm here." With a large bump on the redhead's head, she delicately rubs it in pain, glaring back at the chef with an expression of anger and sarcasm, "Sure chief… Especially with this aching headache I've got now, I'd probably be the first to first to sing 'Lost in Thoughts'."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he readjusts his glasses, eyeing what customers remained in the shop before turning back to his two employees, "It seems rush hour is over. And what better timing than now."

"Were finally going to renovate into a maid cafe!?" Soleil chimes in before the chef's ladle faces her way, "It was just a joke! Sheesh…" From the sound of it, she really hoped it was true.

Once Frederick regained his thoughts, he began shuffling his hand into his pocket, rolling out a parchment that seemed to be a list, "As I was saying! Better time than now to restock on ingredients lest we disgrace ourselves for the royal ceremony tomorrow."

The news was nothing short of excitement, both girls eager to know they and others alike were invited as caterers to the Halidom of Ylisse. With a cheeky wink from the redhead, Lissa rolls her eyes again. Knowing Soleil, she's dreamt of the perfect scenario to gather all ladies in one place for her to adore in the guise of helping Fredrick's workload, "So then chief, found out why their having a party? I'm sure the Kings got her reason but caterers like us are a dime a dozen. Not to mention several of them for this so called special occasion?" Frederick sighs in disappointment, leaning his ladle back on the front counter with a solemn face.

"Let me be clear and repeat myself: We've been given a once in a lifetime honor to serve at the highest standing ever. There will be many nobles with social and political standings larger than your love life could ever be, Soleil." Lissa almost cracked at the quip, holding back her laughter as much as possible. The redhead saw her moment of embarrassment, deciding to back off her advances and let the chef win this one.

"But to answer your question, no, I haven't. Though their intentions unclear, her wisdom is absolute. Appreciate the honor we've been given rather than question her decision. Knowing you, I would've expected how devious you can become flirting with our customers to drag unwanted attention. But as it is, you have discipline." Soleil puffs her chest in approval, showing off what actual restraint she has when it comes to keeping royal secrets.

While the redhead boasted to herself, Lissa was the first to reply to Frederick arrangements once the conversation straightened back to its roots, "So about the list, who are sending for the ingredients?"

"Yes, yes." Fredrick says, looking back at his paper with a brief puzzle on his face before returning to a solution evident by his silent nodding, "On second thought, I'll handle this myself. Let this be a job well done and let you ladies clock out early for the regis day tomorrow."

The girls were speechless yet amazed by the news, knowing they were going to take full advantage of the beautiful day they were given,

"I guess we have nothing else to worry about then, huh?"

Lissa presumes, recuperating a bit of optimism she was known for, "And I know the perfect place to bring a smile to your face. My treat princess."

Soleil offers, turning to the blonde as they lock eyes, nodding in agreement. But Fredrick, quick with the riposte, his glasses glimmering at the touch as he stared down the two ladies before him.

"Though I'm grateful you've both worked hard these past few weeks, I wouldn't take this day off lightly as the obvious should be improved on." Lissa and Soleil looked at each other before gazing back to the conasuir, questioning in synchronization, "And that be?"

"A hopeless romantic and an oversleeper. Both inept at best."

* * *

Straightening her surcoat and tightening her belt, Lissa waves goodbye to the chef, closing the bakery doors behind as she ran towards her doting friend waiting nearby. Clutching a small box stamped with a sheep emblem, Lissa checks herself once again in the reflection of a shop's window, brushing back the few strands of hair behind her ear, "Made sure you have everything princess?"

The blonde nods, presenting the gift wrapped nicely in a ribbon, "Yep! Got some tarts I know my brother will love."

Following her response, Soleil then nods to her friend, grabbing the blonde's free hand with a grip gallant for royalty, "Well then, shall we my lady?" It was embarrassing nonetheless, having to go along with the adorer's antics but just this once, she'll spoil herself.

Carriages drive to and fro the large busybody street. Drawn by horses larger than their size kept the girls on their toes but as the last coach passed by so did their worries. Walking alongside a crowd, Lissa peered over one of passersby chatting about the leaflets written in bold letters. The contents were signed off as a declaration of some sort, even mentioning the king who was on the front page of the news.

Soleil quickly pulled her aside and gestured riding the wagons as they took the last seats left open. With a wave from one of the passengers, the driver whips the leashes, signalling the horses to begin pulling the carriage. The sun was still shining bright above their heads, even glistening the water beneath the bridge, a peaceful scenery left untouched by the rise of man and a breath of fresh air.

After some distance travelled and a short chat about their day, they walked only a few blocks, approaching the coveted Valentia Plaza, a district known for their high-end clothing stores and utterly desirable restaurer. Plans for a leisure outing were made on the spot, courtesy of the redhead suggesting they have their date today as an early celebration. She seemed jovial and Lissa couldn't disagree either but to describe her current expression as carefree was far from the truth. Otherwise, she was a good actor.

Window after window, the two shopped extensively around the district with the occasional visits inside a few clothing stores where the redhead would bravely put on a show for the employees, wearing tuxedos that grew her ego or the rare gown that outfitted her figure. Even Lissa acknowledged how beautiful she was donned in a frilly dress. Admiration rose in her cheeks yet the noticeable feeling of envy stung her chest. The maiden then tried sprucing up her own appearance, picking out a red straw hat and capping it on with a smile but with a few more glances in the mirror, she quickly lamented the decision.

Once the girls had their fill of dress up and strawberry crepes, they began the descent into the Ostia Seaport where most of the industrial factories were set up at the mouth of the River Tibarn. The architecture itself reflected the current ideology shared by both commoners and nobles alike welcoming modernization. The two had stayed silent throughout this encounter, walking alongside the trenched river and letting the current fill the void. It wasn't too long until they reached an intersection as Lissa finally broke the ice between them.

"Thanks for walking me this far Soleil. I can go from here." The blonde says, turning on her heel to face the adorer but to her surprise, she was staring off into the distance as Lissa slowly waved a hand in front of her, catching her attention.

"O-oh yeah? You sure princess? I don't mind the walk, really." Exclaimed Soleil, rubbing her head with a slight grin. The blonde couldn't help but notice her flustered, seeing as she caught her insensibility just a few moments ago. Whatever it may be, it was probably best not to dwell on it and just remark off as a quip.

"It's fine really; besides, seems you've got a lot on your mind."

"Y-yeah, hehe. I guess..." She jestered. As ruffled as she sounded, Lissa didn't see anything awry in her current poise. With a chuckle of her own, the blonde said her farewells and began walking away from the flirter.

"Hey, Lissa!" Soleil called out, stopping the blonde in her tracks mere seconds after she had begun walking off. Yet she wasn't irked at all; more or less, expected this situation.

"Yes, you called?" Lissa replied, locking eyes with the redhead.

Swaying her view while scratching the back of her head, Soleil stood there muttering inaudible words before clearing her throat and looking back up towards the sprightly baker, "Well, I uhh… Was wondering maybe… If you wanted to…"

"Yes, Soleil?" Lissa commented, yet again snapping the redhead out of her muddled murmuring. With another look at herself and then the blonde awaiting her answer, she shook her head, forming the signature smirk she always wore.

"It's nothing. Just wanted to tell you looked pretty in the red hat. Well, I'm off. Adieu my dear princess." Without another word, Soleil ran off into the distance, leaving Lissa stunned and red-faced.

Her emotions running amok then devolving down to the simplistic inner screaming as she covered her face, imagining the moment of her adorning the hat while a hopeless romantic peered over from behind her vision, "Oh Naga, of all the times, it had to be that one."

* * *

With her thoughts recollected, she sighs, gripping onto the wrapped box as the memory clicked like clockwork, her motive for even being this far out from her humble abode. These tarts weren't going to deliver themselves and the blonde knew she had to give these to her brother as soon as possible.

"_Knowing him, he probably worked all night. Sweets from the ever lovable, sprightly little sister would surely put a smile on his face._" She thought to herself, continuing onward as Lissa made her way towards the bellowing factories. But one obstacle after another, the streets before her were filled with citizens seemingly overlooking something happening. Her path blocked and with no signs of the crowd dispersing, Lissa made the decision to cut through the alleyways that still sprawled this part of the district. But what caught the blonde's attention away from the destination to pull her closer to the scene was talk of sorcery.

"Look at her, skin dried to the bone. And they say this isn't the work of magic. I'll tell ya, this here magic alright, sorcery even." The guard says to another.

Outrageous as it sounded, stories of these were not uncommon as if late. Though the use of magic wasn't illegal or unknown per say, the only ones allowed permission held this authority and power in the Halidom of Ylisse where it would only be used in her Majesty's service. Outside of Ylisstol was a different story, and even then, the use of it was kept to a minimum.

"They say it's the work of the Witch of the Hex." Another guard replies, "See those markings next to her body, hexes they are. They say she drains the life of other young woman in order to keep her youth. That's why she's never aged a day over forty." He explains to his comrade, furling his brow in response.

"The Witch of the Hex. What could she want this far out from Plegia?" Their questions never to be answered only swayed the blonde to ponder as well. Distancing herself away from the crime and resuming her detour through the narrow alleys, she couldn't help but feel anxious. Rumors of an infamous witch residing in the city of Ylisstol roused worry yet nostalgic memories. The stories of sorcerers conjuring weapons blessed from the gods or witches brewing concoctions for those desperate for victory. A fantasy, strewn and sung from epics long ago for all to hear and reimagine at their own volition.

Maybe one day in the future, someone will sing about these tales again, or even write anew. The possibilities were endless, and without thinking she began humming a tune. Though there were no lyrics to be heard, Lissa was well versed at her pitch, continuing the rhythm she fabricated along with playing an elusive lute using her box of tarts as a substitute. Her walk slowly transformed into a ballad and her road became a stage. Moments of euphoria swelled in her chest as scenes of an opera played in her head, a voice resonating to the moon were harmony to her ears. It was all she ever dreamt of yet it wasn't hers to take, nor was it the time to be off guard as her next step brought her to collide into the body of another.

* * *

Luckily, the blonde didn't fall over and was only dazed in return, her recipient was more or less the same. Snapping out of her fantasy, Lissa responded with sincere apologies, even bowing her head and explaining her actions towards the stranger. Not once but twice she's embarrassed herself today, she wasn't exactly oblivious but her childlike tendencies sometimes came out unexpectedly. A trait she's wasn't fond of yet without it, she wouldn't be the person she is today.

As innocent as the accident was and with no one hurt, the blonde thought she'd be let off with no animosity towards each other yet out of the blue, a hand grabs around her shoulders. A few seconds later and the stranger whispers, "Hold onto my arm and follow me."

Like a kid reprimanded by their mother, she did what she was told, earning a nod from Lissa in response as the stranger released his grip and instead wrapped his arm around hers like a gentleman would as they began walking at a brisk pace. Lissa was astonished, whether it was the stranger accompanying beside her or the blonde following his orders, heedless to say, it wasn't going to end well though she prayed for the contrary.

"Where were you going to?" The masked stranger asks, earning silence before the blonde finally spoke up,

"I-I was heading for Indie's Steam workshop." The stranger hummed in consensus, continuing their awkward stroll. Upon closer inspection when Lissa had the chance, he was the same height as her, surprisingly. His hair was a beautiful deep azure, though it wasn't as long as Lissa's if she let down her own hair. The masked man attire was also one that felt bizarre yet conventional, sporting knee-high boots, dark pants, a plain white shirt worn under a sleeveless tabard wrapped by a belt and a feathered hat sitting up on top. The masked man catches her peeping a glimpse, fixated on her eyes as Lissa turns away. It was hard to figure out if he was glaring or observing her with the mask covering his eyes, but his aura. Something about it felt noble, pure even but there was more to this than meets the eye.

"Step up your pace." The stranger says quickening their stroll into a fast walk. Lissa had no objections to the demand, though that was her own fault for accepting without hesitation. It wasn't until then she felt an ominous mood following their tracks and with a glance behind, she wouldn't hesitant to say that this was truly a nightmare. Almost human in appearance, these things were anything but human. Instead they were the embodiment of walking corpses, with no attire but plague masks covering their faces, they followed onward, stumbling along in numbers within the narrow alleys, leaving only a trail of red wisps overflowing from their eyes.

"This way!" The stranger shouts, turning the corner when more of the undead came from the opposite direction. Their path became even narrower yet it didn't stop the creature tracks, crashing into each other before diverging their orientation towards the escapees. With a tide of monsters clamoring behind, Lissa could only fear the worst when their yellow brick road was compromised.

But as hopeless as it was, their tale wouldn't end here. "Hold on!" With a grip of his arm around her waist, the two leaped into the air and soared far above the roof houses. Tensions rooted in her nerves, growing as her life flashed for a second suddenly vanishes, instead a serene breeze coveted the blonde's instincts. Lissa couldn't believe her eyes, the sensation was unreal yet none of this was a dream. The bustling city of Ylisstol showered in the golden light that was the sun proved to her this wasn't an illusion.

"Legs out and start walking." On command, the blonde began stretching her legs down before stepping across, matching her stride alongside the masked man as they both floated forward. Though the concept of walking couldn't compare to the likes of flying, just the idea of being in the same space as birds soaring the sky, brought the inner delight of a child slumbering inside Lissa. The people below were like the shadows of a fish in a pond, an enigma on its own but a rainbow of wonders once they started jumping out of the water.

As they hovered over the streets and onto the houses, hopping from one roof to the next, they began descending down, slowly gliding to a familiar balcony that the blonde recognized as her brother's workshop. Carefully, the stranger lead Lissa over the railings and onto the veranda, setting her down with hand in tow until she was able to stand on her own two feet. The blonde then turned to face the masked man standing on the railings as he bowed his head, "I apologize for involving you. Please, wait awhile before going inside. I will draw away their attention in the meantime."

Releasing his hand with wavering tenacity, Lissa nods in response but before the masked man could escape, she blurted out what remaining insight she had left, "A-are you… really a sorcerer? From the tales sung about your kind?"

Her rescuer stands silent to her question, the breeze flowing through his coat as he turns to face the blonde, "You haven't changed a bit..." With a step back, the stranger plunges down from the balcony and though the blonde reached towards the railings to watch his descent, he had already vanished into thin air.

With a sigh of relief and the tension in her shoulders relaxing, Lissa rested her chin, staring off into the crowd below as she tried to gather her wits together. But everytime she did, she could only think about how they leaped from the ground and into the sky, strolling through as they defied the laws of aviation. Only to end with parting hands and unanswered questions surrounding her mystery savior. But to take this at face value was one thing, she had to take this into her own hands, "This is it sis. I finally found my muse."

{~~~}

Happy New Year...


End file.
